A Gift
by tobe-kabaji-usu
Summary: Sakuno and Ryoma have lunch together, and cuteness ensues.


**Title: **A Gift **Fandom:** Prince of Tennis **Pairing:**Echizen Ryoma/Ryuzaki Sakuno **Rating:**PG **Disclaimer: **Not mine. **Notes:**This was my first attempt at writing fanfiction in this fandom, so please bear with me... and please enjoy.

Ryoma was sprawled under a large tree, waiting for his practice match to begin. He looked as calm and collected as ever, except for a small crease between his eyebrows.

Sakuno swallowed, then shuffled up to Ryoma. He did not open his eyes, or acknowledge her presence at all. After shifting from foot to foot for a couple seconds Sakuno cleared her throat. Ryoma lazily sat up asking, "Do you want something?"

"Uhm, uh...," Sakuno stumbled over the words, blushing slightly, "I brought you some lunch, I figured that you would be hungry by the time your match began..." she trailed off, looking hopefully down at the top of Ryoma's hat.

"Thank you," Ryoma's answer surprised Sakuno. Her heart skipped a beat, she couldn't believe her ears, he was actually going to eat the lunch she had prepared.

"You're welcome. Please eat as much as you like." Sakuno felt her face getting warmer, but with pleasure this time, not embarrassment.

Ryoma ate everything, then began stretching his muscles for the upcoming practice match. "Thank you for the food, it was good," was all Ryoma said as he laid back down. Sakuno stared at the relaxed expression on his face, and wondered again at the slight crease of worry she had seen earlier.

"Ryoma-kun...," Sakuno paused unsure if she should broach the subject or not. It wasn't really her business after all.

Ryoma cracked open one eye and studied Sakuno for a second. She was twisting her napkin nervously in her hands, staring at the ground with a look of uncertainty.

"If you have something to say, just say it." Ryoma's voice was soft and encouraging, contradicting the bite the words should have had.

Sakuno jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. She glanced nervously at him and noticed that his full attention was on her now, she felt her face getting warm again.  
She took a deep breath, trying to relax her nerves, and smiled slightly at Ryoma, before pursuing her question.

"I was just wondering what was bothering you... " Sakuno dared a glance at Ryoma, and saw that he was still staring intently at her, "I mean, earlier it looked like you were worried about something." Ryoma blinked, and gave a small sigh, "Ah, I'm sorry it's none of my business, I shouldn't have asked." Sakuno kept her eyes on the ground, afraid he would be angry at her curiosity.

"I was worried earlier." Ryoma took a deep breath, staring at Sakuno. "I was worried about whether you would accept this..." Ryoma held out a small box tied with a pink ribbon. Sakuno's eyes opened wide.

"Wha... what is this for?" Sakuno knew her face must be as red as her hair now. "I don't deserve this," she blurted out.

"You haven't even opened it yet, how do you know if you deserve it or not? Mada mada dane." Sakuno felt herself blushing even more, if that was possible.

Slowly she pulled the ribbon off the box. carefully folding it and putting it aside. Then she gingerly opened the box, and peeked inside. She gasped as she saw a flicker of silver, then the top of the box was in her lap and she was lifting a silver chain out of the box. On the end of the chain dangled a little tennis racket charm.

"Oh, Ryoma it's beautiful." Sakuno managed to say. "But why are you giving this to me? I really don't deserve it."

The puzzled look on Sakuno's face made Ryoma smirk. "Happy Birthday, Sakuno. For what other reason would I give you a present? Mada mada dane."

"My birthday?" Sakuno looked confused for a few moments before her eyes opened wide with comprehension, "It is my birthday, I had forgotten until now. Thank you for the birthday present."

Ryoma glanced back at Sakuno, a little embarrassed, but when he saw she was still staring in awe at the charm, he smiled, relaxing again.

"OCHIBI!" came Ryoma's cue that his practice match was up. He jumped up, grabbing his racket, as he walked towards the tennis courts. Sakuno just sat where she was, watching him, a slight knowing smile on her face. Ryoma always acted cold and uncaring, but he did care, and now she had proof.

**End Note: **Thank you for reading, any and all suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
